The Random Drabbles of a MuggleBorn
by once-fearful-kings
Summary: A shuffled MP3. A random song. An inspired drabble. *Rated T for safety*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of its characters or plotlines. If I did - well, I probably wouldn't be here writing this!  
**A/N:** This is my first in a series of drabbles. The styles of writing will probably vary a little between each, but will remain mostly the same. This was written in first-person, which I don't often do - but I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
**Rating:** K+ for safety.  
**Characters:** Hermione Granger & Harry Potter  
**Song:** "Hysteria" - Muse

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**-HYSTERIA-  
**_A Tale of Obsession_

I watch you as you stroll along the street, your hair a shock of brown curls. I watch you as you turn to look at _him_, staring deep into his blue eyes as if he is your world. I watch with a burning in my heart as he leans in to kiss you, his lips gently brushing yours. I watch the smile that forms on your lips, and I feel my hands clenching into tight fists at my sides; my knuckles turn white, and my nails dig into the skin of my sweating palms. It bugs me, the way he gazes at you. It hurts me deep inside, twists my stomach into a knot, seeing the love you share between you. And I want it for myself.

And then you separate – he goes his way, and you go yours. You share one last wave before he Apparates and leaves you standing alone. I want to go to you, to speak to you; but my mind is a raging tempest of thoughts and conflicting emotions. So I stay hidden within the shadows – you cannot see me, but I can count every freckle on your face.

When the War ended, I thought that me and you could be together at last. When the War ended, I thought that nothing would stand in our way. But I was wrong. Because the one with the red hair, he still stands in my way. He loves you, and you love him, and I feel cold within.

The years passed, and slowly you forgot me. I faded away into the background, became unimportant. All that mattered to you was _him_, the one who was once my best friend. But no more.

I watched you as you married; I saw you walking down the aisle, a smile etched onto your perfect features, your long, white dress trailing behind you. I watched as you said your vows, meaning every word you uttered. I felt myself caving in, felt the pain grating at my heart. I watched you as you walked down the street today, with your hand firmly encased within his; I felt my anger surging within me, holding on tightly to my heart, morphing me into something ugly.

I want to escape now, to be free of this torture, but I am powerless to stop it, completely at its mercy.

For what seems like forever, you watch the empty space where he was just moments ago, a wistful look in your warm-brown eyes. And then you turn away and head off down the street, your head held high, your hair billowing out behind you in the cool breeze.

Once you are a safe distance away, I step out of the shadows and follow you, my eyes keenly trained on your retreating figure. You do not know that I am following you now, that I have been following you for the last two years. You do not see me hiding just out of sight, nor hear my footsteps behind your own; you do not sense my eyes watching the back of your head as you walk away; you do not think of me at all.

It's as if I am no longer alive, as if I do not exist.

You come to a halt in the middle of the crowded street, and I am able to blend in easily; your eyes skim over me as if I am not there. And then you turn to the right and disappear down an alleyway. I frown, but I follow you – I will follow you anywhere.

The temperature drops as I step into the alleyway after you, and all I can see is the outline of your figure before you disappear around the corner. I hurry to keep up with you, my steps quiet on the wet cobbles beneath my feet. You do not look around, hear my approach.

I do not know why you have come this way, but I feel my arms aching to reach out to you. I feel my mind writhing, turning inside out. I am a mess, I do not know what to do.

Except what I have yearned to do for so long.

Quietly, I speak your name into the twilight of the alley. You stop and spin around so quickly you are a blur in my vision. And then your eyes widen, and I know you are surprised to see me – it has been a long time.

Your mouth opens to form my name, but no sound escapes. Instead, the look of shock on your face is replaced by regret, shame and guilt. I feel a twisted, spiteful satisfaction deep inside, and part of me is ashamed. But the other part of my forces my legs forward, closer towards you. I watch as your breathing increases, your chest rising and falling as I approach. Your eyes are round – you look scared.

For so long, I have dreamed of this moment – or a moment like it. I have dreamt that you picked me over _him_; I have dreamt that you gave _me_ your heart and your soul; I have dreamt that you gaze into my eyes the way you gaze into his; I have dreamt that I am alive once more, and living my life with you.

We are so close now. I can feel the heat of your body against my skin, feel your breath on my face, so near yours. We are completely alone.

"Harry."

I feel my heart implode as you speak my name, so softly, teasing my ears. I feel my defences breaking down; I feel myself losing control. I reach out a tentative hand and stroke your cheek, brushing your hair from your perfect face; your eyes close at my touch, and a soft breath escapes your lips.

"I want you now."

* * *

**I love that song!  
So, this was my first drabble, and I'd really love to hear what you have to say.  
Please click the little button below and review ...  
Cheers! :)**


End file.
